rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Starwriter
The 'Starwriter '''is a rogue Celestialsapien encountered by Max Glenn during the events of ''Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. Unlike other Celestialsapiens, she lacks the multiple personalities that inhibit her natural abilities. As a result, she can freely manipulate reality at will. Biography The Starwriter was originally an infant Celestialsapien, her development having begun roughly 70,000 years ago in the Forge of Creation. In the year 2011, Aggregor reached the Forge and attempted to absorb the infant's powers, as she lacked the inhibiting personalities of adult Celestialsapiens. However, Kevin Levin interfered after absorbing the Ultimatrix, and defeated Aggregor. This interaction had a severe impact on the delicate development of the infant Celestialsapien; years later, she continued to develop, but still lacked her inhibiting personalities. Regarded as a threat by other Celestialsapiens, she was to be destroyed, but escaped into the multiverse. Little is known about the Starwriter's actions after her birth and the interference that led to her existence. According to Professor Paradox, the Starwriter is on example of an "existence beyond reason" that threatens the Celestialsapiens. Appearance The Starwriter can change its appearance at will, but generally appears before Max as a teenage human girl with Celestialsapien traits. She wears no clothes and has mid-length hair, and her body appears as a black-and-white silhouette with stars and other celestial objects inside of her. She can identically mimic the appearance and abilities of anyone or anything else, doing so quite often. She also has a "human form" that she sometimes assumes. Powers & Abilities The Starwriter is omnipotent, capable of manipulating reality at will with no effort whatsoever. She has shown the ability to change her appearance, manipulate her surroundings, and manifest anything purely at will. She can teleport across the entire universe in an instant, and travel between dimensions with ease. She can take on the appearance as well as the powers and abilities of other beings, including Max, the Plumbers' Helpers, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kelly Glenn, and the Old Ones. She often uses her abilities to tease and play rather than for any serious purpose, often performing shocking feats of power simply to joke or goof off. At one point, she created four hundred and twelve Omnitrixes and contemplated spreading them across the Milky Way Galaxy before a shocked Max convinced her not to. While she can manipulate reality, the Starwriter seems to have some reservations with her power, which Professor Paradox has explained as a necessary precaution to avoid "judgement" by the Celestialsapiens, who view both her and Paradox as "contumacious existences" that threaten the stability of reality. Personality The Starwriter is whimsical, carefree, and playful, and tends to be somewhat paradoxical. To her, the entire multiverse is like a playground, and she displays a remarkable indifference to major concerns like the fragility of the universe, instead placing her focus on seemingly irrelevant and minor things, especially Max and his relationships. At times, the Starwriter seems almost oblivious to the fact that she is a literal god, instead exhibiting the characteristics of a happy-go-lucky, imaginative, and mischievous human teenager. She often wields her immense power to further simple jokes or whims, even going as far as to create an entire star cluster just to draw a picture in the sky. She is also an immense pervert, much to Max's discomfort. In spite of her disinterest in anything but her own entertainment, she often displays affectionate and empathetic characteristics, often expressed through her apparently omniscient knowledge of characters' thoughts and emotions. She enjoys hugging and cuddling with Max, and behaves in a childlike and sweet manner. Relationships Max Glenn The Starwriter seems to take a great interest in Max, and was excited to consider him her "friend" upon their first encounter with one another. She appears to greatly enjoy his company, and likes to talk to and play with him. She often enjoys teasing and embarrassing him as well, often by taking on the appearance of others in Max's life or Max himself and acting out elaborate fantasy scenarios. The Starwriter's perverted side also becomes apparent when she is near Max, and she sometimes mimics the appearance of Betty or Lyssa and confesses her love for Max to tease him. In spite of this teasing, the Starwriter appears to genuinely care for Max, and often comforts him in his hardest times, expressing deep empathy for him, and helping him to keep his self-esteem. Gallery Stargirl.png Starwriter 2.png Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non-Canon